<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Negan Imagine ~ Slow Dance by thewalkingdeadimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622946">Negan Imagine ~ Slow Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines'>thewalkingdeadimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Humor, Slow Dancing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need to do to end the day perfectly is to slip into some comfy pajamas and slow dance with your significant other in the middle of your living room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Negan Imagine ~ Slow Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuzzy carpet was smoothing against your bare feet, the scent of the softly crackling fire in the chimney was filling the room, paired with the music that streamed through the air. It was just the right rhythm for you to swing from side to side, enclosed in Negan’s embrace as he cradled you against his chest, holding you as he nuzzled his nose into your hair.<br/>
It felt a little bit like in the movies you had seen before, the couple that was clothed in some comfy pajamas and that was slow dancing in the middle of their living room, almost as if the world had stopped around them. Those movies had been one big cheesy bit, almost too cheesy, still, those scenes always got you in some kinda way.<br/>
So when Negan had shot you a grin and nearly jumped up from his spot on the couch beside you as one of his favorite songs came on, you already knew there was no way you were gonna deny that dance with him.<br/>
“Ya gotta twirl, Sweetheart”, Negan grumbled into your hair, the soft grin on his lips clearly audible through his low voice.<br/>
“That’s no song for twirling”, you mumbled with a soft chuckle back, cuddling deeper into his chest and sinking your face a little more into warmth of his neck’s crook that vibrated against you the moment his laugh filled the room.<br/>
“Yeah I don’t give fuck...I wanna see you twirl”, he grumbled, squeezing your waist teasingly as you let another chuckle fall from your lips, realizing that there was no way Negan would stop unless you’d do it.<br/>
“Alright, but I’m sinking right back against you afterwards”, you chuckled, already missing his warmth the moment you let your arms fall from his body and stepped a little back, allowing him to take your hand and shoot you another grin that had the power to melt you into a puddle within seconds.<br/>
No matter how long you were with him, every time you saw him you could swear you were falling right again for him. And now you were glancing at him, looking at his slightly ruffled dark hair that was flipping the gel that had held it back all day long now completely off, at the gray streaked stubble that was a little longer than usual but was still giving in to his dimples whenever he laughed   and at his hazel eyes that gleamed a little in the warm light the fire was throwing onto them, enhancing the playful and roguish glance that was stuck in them as he nodded towards you while he raised his hand.<br/>
You snorted the moment you began to twirl, imagining that you looked everything else than elegant with the sweatpants and the simple top that was hugging your body, still you could watch Negan’s glance wandering up and down your figure with a mix of hunger and deep affection.<br/>
And you got to feel exactly this mix the moment you twirled once more, feeling how Negan’s large hand came down to give you a quick slap on your ass, making you flinch and laugh the moment you stopped and glanced at him. “Yeah, now I get why you wanted me to twirl”, you teased, cocking an eyebrow at him as he let out a deep and thick chuckle, “Come on, ya can’t blame me!”<br/>
He winked at you as he bit his lip, before breaking into another chuckle as you shook your head laughing at him and allowed him to pull you back into his embrace. The moment your bodies touched again you sunk against him, still with the grin on your lips as he leaned in to nuzzle his nose into your cheek, pressing his lips against your skin as his salt and pepper stubble tickled you softly.<br/>
Raising one hand you ran it up his chest, up until you could let it sink into his dark looks and caress your fingertip over his scalp, eliciting the same happy noises he was eliciting in you as he pressed another kiss to your skin and pulled you closer.<br/>
The music was beginning to lull you in again, accompanied by Negan’s touch and his intoxicating scent that was pushing you into a deeper trance as you shifted from side to side over the fluffy carpet.<br/>
And so you lost yourself in him again, in his arms, in his scent, in his kisses that began to travel from your cheek over your jaw to your lips and in the sensations his warmth was giving you, turning those scenes you had once seen flickering over the screen into a reality for you that was truly better than any movie could ever be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>